1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a foldable table and, more particularly, to a table base that includes hinged legs and support arms so that the table is readily foldable into a compact size for carrying and storage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer systems are valuable and important devices for both home and work. A typical computer system includes a computer tower, a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse and a sound system. Several of these computer system components, as well as other computer accessories, require electrical power, and thus include their own power cable. Therefore, an electrical outlet strip including several electrical outlets is typically used in connection with the computer system so that each of the computer components can be plugged into an outlet to deliver the necessary power thereto. However, the various power cables and other electrical cables associated with the computer system often times are in disarray and are unsightly. Thus, a need exists to collect and organize the computer cables.
Tables specially made for computer systems are known in the art that accommodate the various computer system components and cables. Sometimes there is a need to provide a computer table that is foldable to a flat position to be readily shipped, stored and carried. Further, it is desirable that the table be pre-assembled for ease of set up. Also, it is desirable that the table be capable of accommodating the many power cables and data lines associated with the computer system.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a foldable table base is disclosed that has particular application to be used in connection with a computer system workstation. The table base includes an enclosure having opposing top and bottom panels, opposing front and back flanges and opposing end panels. A first rear leg is pivotally coupled to the top panel adjacent to one end panel and a second rear leg is pivotally coupled to the top panel adjacent to the other end panel. Both the first rear leg and the second rear leg include a channel defined by opposing side walls. A first top support arm and a first front leg are pivotally coupled to the first rear leg proximate the top panel. Likewise, a second top support arm and a second front leg are pivotally coupled to the second rear leg proximate the top panel. The bottom panel is pivotally coupled to the front flange. An electrical outlet strip is rigidly mounted to an inside surface of the bottom panel. The bottom panel includes selectively placed openings so that power cables can extend therethrough.
When the table is set up, the first and second rear legs, the first and second front legs and the first and second support arms are in their extended and locked position. The front and rear legs are positioned on the floor and the first and second support arms extend parallel thereto. Also, the first and second support arms are positioned within slots in the back flange for lateral stability. Thus, a table top can be positioned on the top panel and the support arms to provide a support for the computer system components. The bottom panel is in a closed position, where the various computer power cords extend through the openings in the bottom panel to be plugged into the electrical strip.
When folding the table for storage or the like, the table top is removed and the bottom panel is opened. The first support arm and the first front leg are unlocked and pivoted so that they align with the first rear leg and are partially positioned in the channel. The first rear leg is then folded into the enclosure so that it is substantially flush with the top panel. Likewise, the second support arm and the second front leg are unlocked and pivoted so that they align with the second rear leg and are partially positioned within the channel. The second rear leg is then folded into the housing so that it is substantially flush with the top panel. The back panel is then closed and locked to the front flange.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.